


Ours

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: trope_bingo, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, Mating Bites, Not Beta Read, Power Dynamics, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top John Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Trope Bngo Round 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Sam and John claim their mate, while eliminating their competition.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 102
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a Kindle Fire. Don't be surprised, read the tags!

He had not given too much thought about his future.

Dean hadn't thought much about it when his Alpha brother and father would pet him. Not even when they had touched his chest. They were just scent marking and protecting the prepubescent family member. It was natural, right?

When they praised him and told him what a good Omega he was, as they took the time to examine his hole and the sudden breast buds he had developed. Well, they needed to know what to tell his doctor, right?

He had never anticipated what would happen when his boyfriend encouraged him to run away with him. Once he had reached puberty and he finally began to milk. He had been afraid that he would disappoint the Alphas, when he announced that it was time for him to go away; and Castiel had asked to be his mate. He wasn't an Alpha, but he was kind.

He had thought that was that and that his family would be proud. He had thought wrong.

His head hurt, where he had been struck. He thought that his family had been attacked when he came to gagged and tied to a chair. He screamed when Castiel had walked in and rushed to untie him.

He cried and watched in horror as Sam and his dad stabbed the young Beta to death. He felt sick watching the two Alphas dismembered and field dressed his boyfriend as if he were a freshly killed deer.

"This is all your fault, Dean," his dad informed him with a frown as he sawed through Cas' neck.

"We made our claim on you extremely clear. Our scent is all over you. You are aware that an Omega's _family_ has first rights, if there are no other Omegas in the family unit. You _knew_ we were preparing you to be our mate," Sam hissed as he removed the legs.

Dean shook his head. Yes, he knew that traditionally if there is no Omega in a family that when one develops, that they were to be mated to a family member. He had just assumed his family was above the outdated tradition.

"Oh yes, we did. Your brother and I made sure to give you a load of our sperm morning and night. We are listed as your _mates_ on your school enrollment papers. That is how we knew you were in heat. We never thought you would betray us and whore yourself out to a weak useless _Beta_! Oh, and if you think his family or the cops will save you, think again. It was officer Crowley who gave us the heads up and it was the Beta's Alpha brother who washed his hands of the sin his brother committed. Thus, we are disposing of an upstart troublemaker who tried to seduce our mate away from us," John growled at his mate.

Dean closed his eyes and willed all of this to be a nightmare. Of course, he knew all about Alpha claim rights. He had heard about how some backwards towns encouraged the... the bitching of young virgin Alpha children. He had thought it... weird, when his father has decided to open a mechanic shop in fucking _Climax, Alabama_. He had been too naive and trusting. He was thankful that they had outright killed Castiel, instead of torturing him to death. He could pretend that they were working on the house and not tearing the man he liked to pieces.

He had no idea what happened, when he had managed to slip from denial to passed out. What he did know was he had started out tied to a chair and only became aware of his new found ‘freedom’, and as his brother started to fit his cock in his already occupied hole.

He screamed in a pained pleasure, as his dad and brother held him between them and alternated their thrusts into his ass. As soon as one cock almost withdrew the other swiftly replaced it and filled him. His arms are tied causing his back making him depend on the two men to keep his balance.

Mentally he knew he should be fighting this. He should resist his brother and father fucking him, but when John latched on his right nipple and began to suckle while Sam pinched and rolled his left all he could do is moan and beg for more.

"See Dean? This is what it feels like when you are a good boy, _our_ good boy. The perfect, Omega. Titties leaking and your hungry hole wet and gripping our cocks. So, do you like it? Are dad and I making you feel good?" Sam asked as they fucked him as hard as they could.

He whimpered and tried to move his hips in time with their thrusts. "Yes, please," he begged.

John bit his nipple and growled, "Why were you going to run away from us? Don't we treat you good? We've even let you go to school and have friends. We could have made you stay here the second the doctor said that you were an Omega."

Dean cried out at the sudden pain, "I'm sorry! Please, I didn't know. I thought I was doing a good thing. Cas said it would save you time and money."

"A horned Beta will say anything, if they think they have a chance at fucking an Omega pussy. The bastard tried to trick you, baby. His Alpha told us that you would have been the fifth Omega he had scammed out of their virginity. Which is why we had to kill him. Now, he can no longer bring shame to his family," Sam explained to his brother as he slowly fucked his ass. After all, he didn't want to shoot his load until his father was finished. 

They had agreed that Sam would be allowed to have the privilege of being Dean's first knot in his pussy and claim him as mate. Dad would wait until his son's knot went down before he claimed him as his mate as well. It would be Sam's job to throw their Omega into his first full heat with his knot and bite. Omegas were usually far more open to an incestuous polygamous bond during their heat and the Winchester men were determined to snag their beautiful Omega. He pulled out of his brother just as their dad pulled out before he emptied his load in their Omega.

When both men stopped fucking him, he cried. He felt dirty. That Cas had tainted him so much that neither his brother or father would come in him. He missed the closeness of the pair taking comfort from his body.

Sam petted Dean's head, trying to comfort their confused frustrated Omega. "Shhh, it's okay, you're okay. Dad and I just needed to switch positions. Do you think we have given up on you? We have spent _years_ training you? We killed for you, doesn't it mean anything to you?"

The Omega sniffed and spread his legs wide, "Please Alpha, I need you."

"I know what you need. Such a needy bitch," he growled as their father held Dean's legs wide open and in place. The younger Alpha fucked their Omega fast, deep, and hard; ignoring the tears from his brother, chasing his own pleasure. This was what he needed to do to throw their Omega into heat. To make him learn his place and to make him go crazy with lust and need.

"Such a hungry little bitch. Your pussy keeps pulling my cock back in. Begging for my knot and come to fill you full of pups. You want our pups so bad it's almost painful, isn't it? Do you want me to claim you and breed you full of pups?" the Alpha asked as he fucked their Omega faster and harder.

"Please, I need it so bad. I want your knot in my pussy," he begged, hoping to end this nightmare soon.

The men noted that he had not agreed to be mates or filled with their pups, but what the fuck did he think knotting does? It's the only way an Alpha can assure pups.

"Such a good Omega for us. The perfect needy bitch," he panted as he fucked his little brother.

He grinned when John decided to rejoin the fun. Both the men used their Omega like a living fleshlight. They lifted and lowered him on their cocks, causing him to let out little squeaks every time both of the Alpha's bottomed out in his ass and pussy.

Sam snarled and kissed his father, before grabbing Dean's hair and forced him to do the same. The exposed neck was just too much to resist.

He inhaled deeply and then bit the exposed mating gland. He watched gleefully as the bond snapped in place and his brother went lump in their dad's arms and his neck rolled exposing the perfect place for John to bite.

The Omega stiffened as the second bite and bond snapped into place. Neither man expected anything. They just continued to fuck him until both his ass and pussy were knotted on his mates' cocks.

"There's our good Omega. Taking mine and your brother's knot. Such a cock hungry slut. Our cock hungry slut. I bet you're already knocked up. Sorry to disappoint you, but only your brother can get you pregnant. I got the snip after Sammy was born. That's perfect though. I mean your pussy is nice, but your ass is divine. Especially when he and I both knot you."

Dean grabbed both men by their hair, pulled them close, and growled "Mine," as he rode their knots to completion. This was not at all how he expected his mating to go. He never thought of his father and brother as potential mates. He laughed at that. He would not have this any other way and he wanted to carry _both_ of his Alphas' children. After all, a Vasectomy wasn't 100% effective.

-fin-


End file.
